Kumorei Kamakari
Kumorei Kamakari is a current member in Chaos X and a Leader at that. She is human, though belongs to a distinctive family known as the Kumorei; also known to others as 'the cloud people'. She also is a Ukari member. History Kamakari is the 3rd eldest clan member of the Kumorei, and was one of the Shock Core's early members. She mastered the lightning at an early age, and later did the same with water to complete her clan's main focus revolving around clouds. After Shock Core went through trouble, Kamakari was recruited into Chaos X to serve as a fighter against Verax Die and Hollow Circle. Appearance Kamakari is a woman of average height, and has long scarlet hair. Her eyes are crimson. She usually wears a sleeveless shirt and long leggings, or a skirt, both of which compliment mobility. To wield her Unlimited Stratos she wears a light yellow or black sash, that's fastened tightly to her waist and holds her blade at the back of her waist. Usually the back of her shirt holds the emblem of the Kumorei clan, consisting of a simple sky cloud. Her bust size is above average and like Aromei, is 'beautiful' and 'hot'. Synopsis Kamakari has been involved with this organization, or its affiliates, since the beginning. She was one of the several students to train under the Ukari, and was a longtime student. She's been involved in skrimishes with Akarui, and has fought against the Chaotic Task Force before while being a Shock Core member. She also participated in wars against Verax Die. Personality Kamakari's personality solely depends on who is around her. She's been known to joke around with certain groups of people, but she's also very quiet around those she doesn't like or isn't familiar with. All the same, her personality carries over into her fighting style, showing no remorse for the opponent if they can't keep up and defend themselves. She is a caring individual, however, and looks after her allies. She's the also the scariest when enraged. Powers & Abilities 'Cumulus': Kamakari's main source of energy. Can power everything within her arsenal, and usually takes on a red color. It is naturally lightning-based, but can also be used for other assets as well. The energy is also the main reason why she is a swift, speed-based fighter. Its lone variation includes: *'Ceris '- Variation of her Cumulus, being the electrical form of it. Ceris takes on a pinkish red color, and is strictly used in a similar fashion to Megami's Ruby Static. Free charges of a red color electricity, which preserves her energy and enables her to stay ahead of the game. 'Elements': *'Lightning Element' - Being a Kumorei, Kamakari has the ability to use electricity. She a master of it's usage and usually likes to conduct it through her Unlimited Stratos to increase the sharpness of her blade. She also utilizes it differently, using it to help her aggression in close combat. *'Water Element' - The second element a Kumorei must learn to complete their Cloud abilities, is water. Like lightning, she masters sources of water. She can use the condensation of water to create lightning clouds or storms, that help her in battle. *'Alto Element '- When Kamakari combines her Lightning and Water, it creates the Alto. The Alto is used to create the infamous clouds of the Kumorei. 'Swordsmanship': Because Kamakari is a Ukari, she possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in it are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize her Unlimited Stratos, but also play with other weapons that aren't hers as well. She can utilize Styles from the Ukari and take on various stances. *'Hand-to-Hand'- It is because she wields a sword, that her hand-to-hand combat is deadly. Added with her keen reflexes from Lightning and her intellect, despite favoring a weapon, Kamakari is a powerful combatant. Unarmed battle is her second best feat, as she can perform throws, takedowns, and strikes. Kamakari is fond of mixing up her swordsmanship with Lightning and melee while in the midst of battle. 'Equipment': *'Unlimited Stratos' - The Unlimited Stratos is a weapon utilized by Kamakari at all times during battle. It was handed down by the Ukari family. She blade-smith her weapon to hold charges of Lightning inside, making it a deadly sword. A common tactic Kamakari will pull, is imbuing it with lightning, as it spreads throughout its body. It's mainly used for attacking purposes and allows her to cut through any steel without hindrance.